


Dust or Gold

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Izunia Bros AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blasphemy, Blood, Fury, Gore, Immortality, Self-Impalement, Somnus Not Being Bahamut's Lap Dog, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: "You choose to define us. Knowing that you will prevent us from stopping the darkness.”“No. I choose to prevent you from killing a man of innocence. Yes, he may be sick but that is the fault of you. Not he. He has done everything you asked. Despite it affected his health. Despite it affecting his marriage. Despite it affecting his mental state. And you want me to kill him?”Where Somnus decides not to be dick and actually stand by his brother rather then allow him to fall down the dark path that the Gods have chosen for Ardyn.





	Dust or Gold

“No.”

The Raven-haired man said clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he stared at the purple and white light of that cursed rock. His golden eyes did not divert from the stone for a second. He was not having this. He didn’t get cross. To everyone else, he was kindness, most thoughtful person they knew. Well according to his brother and their Shield anyway. But he was not about to let a dumb rock decide his fate. He did not take his eyes off the Crystal and held a very stone expression on his face. Preparing himself for the might of the Crystal.

“Excuse me, mortal.” The voice boomed through the darkened room where the Crystal was kept. It sounded a little surprised. It did not expect him to say that. It did not expect to be defined. Yet, the one person the Crystal and Bahamut needed was rejecting them.

This was unacceptable. 

Bahamut’s voice exploded again. Only this time he sounded threatening. "You have no right to define us.”

This did not faze Somnus in the slightest. In fact, he did the exact opposite of what Bahamut had expected him to do. He did not cower in fear. His facial expression did not change. He did not fall to floor like every mortal before him had done. He straightened his back and took in a long deep breath to steady his speech. He looked into the light of Crystal before responding, his voice was still calm but on the verge of breaking. “You heard me. No. I will not kill my brother simply because asked me to.”

Bahamut raised his voice again. Louder than before, and with every word, venom poured out of it. “That man is tainted with the Scourge. He is destined to destroy Eos and bring everlasting darkness to this world. You choose to define us. Knowing that you will prevent us from stopping the darkness.”

“No. I choose to prevent you from killing a man of innocence. Yes, he may be sick but that is the fault of you. Not he. He has done everything you asked. Despite it affected his health. Despite it affecting his marriage. Despite it affecting his mental state. And you want me to kill him?”

Somnus shook his head. His calm voice had broken and turned into one of sorrow. Just think of how ill and exhausted Ardyn had become over the years. But still he pushed on. He pushed on and fought the scourge because he was asked to. Because the people needed him. It broke both Somnus and Gilgamesh to see there brother breaking. Now they wanted to destroy the kind-hearted healer. That wasn't happening. He closed his eye and stated sternly.

“Think again.”

The younger Izunia could not hide behind his calm demeanour for much longer. This was not fair on Ardyn. Somnus relied so much on his big brother during there youth. Even now he relied on him for support and comfort. But right now. Ardyn was the one who needed help. Somnus would not back away from that challenge. No one had done this before. No one had stood up to the might of Bahamut. He was not going to let history portray him as mental. Like they were already doing his brother. No. This Dragon was going to be taught a lesson.

“You will take your brother’s place and be King. You will put an end to him to ensure he does not ascend to Throne.”

“I will gladly take the Throne if that is what you want. But I will not harm my brother to do it.”

The air suddenly changed.

The light from the Crystal got brighter in a spilt second making Somnus cover his eyes. He could feel the rage as the the Dragon force it into the room. Trying it’s hardest to force him to the ground. Trying to make him into a coward. It took every fibre in his body not to obey the unspoken order. Which only made this so called benevolent God, angrier.

“SOMNUS LUCIS CAELUM!! You will obey your makers!” Bahamut screamed unholy at the man.

Still Somnus did not cower. No amount of screaming, shouting or actions were going to change his mind. He would not obey this God.

“MAKE ME!” Screamed back, trying to match the level of sound Bahamut had just produce. He couldn’t but it got the Dragon’s attention. The rock fell silent again. This time Somnus knew he had him. He was shocked and embarrassed and Somnus was going to use this his advantage. Uncovering his eyes showing the God he was not scared of the Crystal and he was not scared of him.

“You can kill me. You can destroy everything that Ardyn and I have built are lives around. You can kill my family. Still I am going to define you I will not betray him. I will not betray my families trust in me. Not for you. Not for anybody. Everything we have built, Ardyn and I, we have do it together. That is how are descents will do it. Together. I am not going to listen to you.”

The light dimmed again. All fell silent. The room grew colder and the air grew heavy. All Somnus had to do was wait.

Laughter then replaced the heavy unpleasant atmosphere. Making Somnus’ blood boil as he was fully aware Bahamut was mocking him.

“You are but a mere mortal. Nothing more.”  Bahamut laughed with the same mockery as before.

“You are selfish fucker who doesn’t give a damn about how people feel!” Somnus screamed stomping his left foot. He had put his foot down now. Whatever he said he could not go back from. Even if it meant his certain demise. “Ardyn has given you his life! You took my brother away from me! Now you want to destroy his reputation and make a daemon out of him. I am not going to let that happen.”

His breath became ragged and hands started to shake. Yes he was scared, he was terrified what might happen to him, his child, his wife, Ardyn and Gilgamesh. But there was one thing that he was certain of. “I will not kill my brother. I will wear the crown if that is what you want but I will not kill him to earn it.”

“You must. We miscalculated. The King of Light will arise when the darkness has fallen and Accused is all but unstoppable. Then the blood of the Chosen will save Eos and defeat the Accused. Finally, the Dawn will arise and all darkness will be stripped of this world. From your blood line and only from your blood line will this King arise.”

“You want me to kill my brother, so a distant descendent of mine, can destroy him!”  

Somnus felt his eyes darken.

Never in his entire life had he felt such anger. Such rage. How dare they! How fucking dare they! After everything Ardyn had done for them. He was not going to stand by and allow this. He felt something begin to slowly consume his brain. A red hot anger forcing out his rationally and replacing with nothing but resentment and hatred for the so called Gods. He and never felt like this before. His palms started to sweat and the hairs on the back of his sprung up. His once golden eyes turned into gold orbs of molten lava. Glowing hot and all the anger was direct at the crystal they had built their lives on.  Somnus could feel himself shake. He wasn’t sure if Bahamut would take that as a sign of fear. But if he did. He was greatly mistaken.

“He is a monster.”

That was the last straw.

“NO! You are the monster. You turned him into a daemon. This is all your fault. I am not about to let that happen.”

Somnus turned away from the Crystal and summoned his blade from his armiger. The blue light had no place in the sea of purple and white that had engulfed the room once more. It only seemed to get brighter as he gripped the handle of his sword and started to lifted the end of the sword towards his stomach. Realising that the blade was too long, he gripped the metal and was able to get steady hold on the sharp object.

“SOMNUS LUCIS CAELUM PUT THE SWORD DOWN!” Bahamut roared.

The mortal, as Bahamut liked to remind him, could swear he heard fear in his outburst. This was it. This had to be.

“You’re stuck in rock. Like you said I am but a mere mortal. If I die now, I only have one legitimate child who could directly link to the Chosen’s King. Considering how low the infant mortality rate is, I think you need me to have at least 3 children. Correct?” He didn’t get a response. Typical.  “Let’s see if you can stop me then.”

“NOOO!”

Somnus took his sword and forced it into his stomach. He felt the cold metal impale him and his hot blood begin to pour out of the freshly made wound. Knowing that this simple act would not be enough to kill him. He pushed the sword deeper into himself, and he heard the sharp metal rip and tear at his flesh. It burnt. He looked down to see drops of crimson hit the floor and run down his sword.

It had to be this way.

He lifted his head and smiled at the rock. He knew if he left the sword inside him he would last a lot longer than if he was to pull it out. He knew Bahamut would summon Ardyn if he did not act now. With all the strength he had, he twisted the sword, making the wound even deeper then before and then finally ripped it from his own body.

He let out a sharp grunt.

It burnt.

He looked down at his hands. They were caked in deep red  and his cloths, they were stained with his own blood. Before he knew it he knelt down on the ground kept his eyes locked with the floor beneath him. It didn’t take long for a puddle to form around him. He felt sorry for Ardyn. He knew he would be the one to find him. But it had to be this way. There was no other way out. He would not allow his brother to be harmed by the Gods. Or some distant descendent that could take centuries to be born. All he could see was that his death was a good thing.

Somnus then lost all balance.

He fell to his side and lay in the hot liquid that was still pouring out of his body. His thought he could hear Bahamut call out again. But it was muffled with a ringing. A loud and unforgiving one that probable would deafen him. That didn’t matter nothing did. He was dying, and he was glad. He then felt dizzy and his vision started to blur. He could feel himself slowly slip away as he felt the precious liquid flow out of his stomach. No one could save him now and that’s was the important thing.

Then his vision suddenly when white.

The room went white and everything started to get hotter. Somnus would have been concerned if he could feel anything. He was on the brick of death and all he could see was a white light.

Then he felt better.

He wasn’t dizzy anymore. He could hear. He could hear the voice of that damned Dragon speak, in some ancient tongue that was long dead to society. The pain in his stomach was gone. He didn’t feel weak. He felt… light. He felt better than he had ever before. But that light was still there. The white bright light refused to go away, and he had to keep his eyes shut to attempt to block it out. It was no good. His eyes burnt from the light, and Bahamut still wouldn’t shut up.

Just as fast as the light appeared, it disappeared. Forcing Somnus to open his widely.

He was in the room with the Crystal. He was still there. He felt around and he could smell iron. He could feel a cool liquid beneath. He raised his hand to look at it. Red. Blood. More importantly his blood. He jumped up from where he was laying down and saw a good 4 pints of blood covering the floor.

He immediately looked down to his stomach. Still stained with the red liquid. He breathed in quickly. He pulled up his shirt and saw a scar where he forced the sword into his stomach. He was shocked.

“What?” Somnus then looked away from his body and towards the crystal. The light had gone back to its purple and white haze. Somnus knew he looked terrified. He was. “What have you done?”

“Somnus Lucis Caelum. You forced this upon me.” Bahamut stated sternly. No anger. No rage. He spoke in the most blandest of tones. This scared Somnus more than he had ever before.

“You will become the Founder King of the Kingdom of Lucis. Your brother will never have existed. But as punishment for your constant defiance against the Gods. The beings that have loved you, cared for you and ensured that you were safe. For that. Your punishment will be so. You claim that you and your brother are inseparable. Therefore, you will walk the same ground as your brother for eternity. Until the King of Light’s task is completed you will not know peace. Enjoy Immortality with you brother. Somnus Lucis Caelum"


End file.
